Silencio
by Suu Tao
Summary: -De nuevo me encuentro aquí sin entender porque siempre lo termino haciendo…debo estar demasiado enamorado o sólo soy  un idiota por creer que en verdad me ama.- se decía en voz baja como reproche mientras escribía un mensaje de texto...
1. Chapter 1

Silencio

Capítulo 1: Recordándote

-De nuevo me encuentro aquí sin entender porque siempre lo termino haciendo… debo estar demasiado enamorado o sólo soy un idiota por creer que en verdad me ama.- se decía en voz baja como reproche mientras escribía un mensaje de texto. La noche ya estaba muy avanzada y estaba haciendo frío, cada minuto sin estar cerca de esa persona le ponía muy inestable.

Llevaban ya años juntos pero algo empezaba a molestarle, simplemente sentía que su pequeño mundo empezaba ya a desmoronarse, sentía un gran vacío y un terrible hoyo negro en medio de los dos, es que acaso el amor se había terminado.

Cada que pensaba en lo que habían pasado juntos no entendía ni siquiera comprendía el hecho de que llegaría el momento de decir adiós.

Sin más apretó el botón de enviar. La respuesta jamás llego.

En sus sueños recordó como todo había sucedido…

Después de muchos años de amistad, empezó a notar que no se llevaba igual con él que con los demás amigos, no lo miraba igual y mucho menos pensaba en él como un amigo. Recordaba claramente cuando los presentaron, quedo impactado con el hecho de ver una mirada tan hermosa y de un color poco usual; sólo cruzaron pocas palabras, pero las grabo intensamente en su memoria:

-Mira Horo, te presento a Tao Ren- decía con una enorme sonrisa su amigo Yoh- Ah y él es Horokeu Usui, pero todos le llamamos Horo Horo-

-Que tal-dijo sin más el muchacho de cabellos azules con su habitual alegría

-Mucho gusto-dijo fríamente

Desde ese momento quedo prendado de la belleza del aquel chico, de cuerpo delgado y mirada felina, aunque fuera un poco más bajo que él, realmente le encantaba. Desafortunadamente no tuvieron más contacto, sólo recordaba vagamente que lo había conocido.

Exactamente después de 6 meses, tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarlo pues se enteró que el chico vivía en China y estaba dispuesto a pasar una larga temporada en Japón para descansar de las cuestiones familiares.

Se sentía extraño verlo a diario, sin embargo, eso en verdad le daba una enorme alegría pues por fin tendría la oportunidad de platicar y conocer la forma de ser de este. Le intrigaba demasiado.

En sus primeros intentos por entablar una conversación todo le resultaba difícil, pues siempre se mostraba reservado y un tanto alejado de la gente, aun así empezó a acostumbrarse a la presencia del peli azul. Fue un largo proceso, por llamarlo de alguna manera pues finalmente había podido empezar una amistad, con el paso del tiempo sus charlas se hacían "más llenas de palabras".

-¿Dime en verdad eres así de solitario?-pregunto tranquilamente mientras devoraba un dulce

-Así como tú que eres un escandaloso-sonrió, era algo que no hacía muy seguido pero con Horo era diferente

A veces no eran pláticas muy largas, ya que se mostraba recio y sombrío al momento de estar con alguien más, pero estando con el chico de mirada oscura podía ser un tanto más abierto, parecía mostrar interés en la personalidad y las cosas tan curiosas que hacía Horokeu.

-Ya veo…ya veo. Oye tienes tiempo…-no termino la frase pues simplemente sintió que no valía la pena, pues a pesar de que últimamente hablaban más llegaba a sentir que todavía faltaba mucho para que en verdad se llamaran amigos-…olvídalo

-¿No te gustaría ir conmigo a buscar un regalo para mi hermana, Horo?-parece que no había escuchado la anterior frase- Como me habías comentado que tienes una hermana, pues creo que eres el más indicado en ayudarme

-¡Claro que sí!-grito sin importar que se había sonrojado y pensó: "es una especie de cita"; el violáceo lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos, pues de tan feliz que estaba gritando y brincando, no alcanzo a ver que también se había sonrojado al proponerle ir de compras.

A partir de aquel momento se volvieron inseparables y, a menudo trataban de estar solos. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia y otras muy serias. Tanto Ren como Horo, empezaban ya dar demostraciones de amor; la vitalidad del muchacho hiperactivo era una dosis en verdad de alegría y ánimo para el joven de mirada dorada. En el caso contario el de mirada oscura se volvía más atrevido, cada que podía daba un beso cercano a los labios en el momento de despedirse y le abraza continuamente, jamás fue rechazado. Horokeu ya albergaba un enorme amor hacia Ren en su corazón y alma.

Todo hasta ese momento se resumías a esas pequeñas e "inocentes" demostraciones de cariño y ambos o mejor dicho el alma entera de Horo pedía, imploraba, rogaba que no se terminara aquel sueño.

Sentía como su cuerpo vibraba al abrazarlo, al tener su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, el poder oler su aroma, se estaba volviendo loco de tanto amor y pasión; tanto que en sueños se veía besándole apasionadamente y seguir, pero siempre le despertaba su alarma.

Como ya era su costumbre se encontraban solos, no era raro que los amigos se molestarán por tal hecho, a su parecer si ellos se tenían un afecto más allá de la amistad estaba bien pues era su deber estar ahí apoyándolos y dando consejo en momentos difíciles; a pesar de aún no formalizar Ren ya estaba en verdad acostumbrado a los abrazos que recibía, le gustaba tener la sensación de calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de la persona que siempre hacía lo imposible por verlo sonreír.

-Eres muy cálido-dijo muy quedamente para que no lograra escucharlo Horo, pero algo extraño sucedió al girar su cuerpo para poder verle de frente-Deberías de estarte quieto-no parecía enojado

-¿Y qué si no quiero?-reto de manera traviesa, dejándose llevar por el clima que tenía rastros de que había llovido, a pesar de eso unos cuantos rayos se filtraban por las nubes, teniendo un enorme efecto sobre el dorado de aquella felina mirada y el revoltoso cabello azul; para ambos fue una explosión extraña de placer mirarse así.

-Tendré que hacer que te comportes-se sentía como un niño, le agradaba ser así y que le respondieran de la misma forma, Horo lo sentía. Ren no dudo en morderle la oreja y rápidamente robar un beso de aquellos suaves labios que saboreaba tal cual un dulce fuera. Se dejaban embriagar por el aroma que ambos despedían, sin reparo le tiro.

-Ren…-salió de la boca del peli azul, estaba demasiado excitado y sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora… era como sí el alma le abandonará. Veía delicadamente el rostro tan fino que tenía enfrente de sí y parecía estar en trance por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Ya te vas a estar quieto?-pregunto de manera seria, postrando su mirada en el rostro que yacía en el suelo, de inmediato recibió la respuesta que era un claro no. No hubo necesidad de palabras y continuo besando y tocando el cuerpo que tenía de bajo de sí.

Los latidos de ambos parecían estar perfectamente sincronizados, era una rítmica y bella melodía para ambos; las inexpertas manos de ambos no los detuvieron para ir quitando las prendas que claramente les estorbaban, no dejaban ningún punto sin tocar, de probar y saborear; la pasión que tanto había guardado el chido de mirada azul explotaba en ese instante.

Suavemente atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo delicado de Ren para devorarlo con absoluta y discreta reserva, dejó que sus manos y sentidos lo guiaran, con la lengua probaba una vez y otra más los suaves labios carmesí que tenía enfrente de sí, bajando por el suave cuello haciendo una pausa en los pezones, succionándolo uno por uno para sentir como vibraba todo aquel ser ante cada caricia. Sintió como el cuerpo de Ren respondía a tan agradable sensación y mientras él se encargaba de proporcionarle placer, también sentía como lo llevaban al máximo pues Ren no dejaba de acariciarlo en su parte más sensible, ambos dejaron escapar un fuerte gemido, aquella habitación estaba tan llena de esa pasión que el mismo ambiente parecía arder con ellos.

No se contuvo y prosiguió su camino a la parte baja del violáceo, dejando que su boca le poseyera y sus manos se encargaran del resto; estaba extasiado con los gemidos y suplicas que no se detuviera, el tiempo no existía en ese momento. Observaba como esos ojos negros lo devoraban que su cuerpo estaba sumido en el placer que sentía que aquella sensación era infinita.

Los movimientos de ambos cuerpos eran perfectos.

-No te detengas Horo…Ah!-gemía sin dejar de sentir que tocaba el cielo, su erección era eminente

Parecían estar en otra dimensión, se dejó llevar y poco a poco hizo suyo al violáceo, quien parecía estar tan fundido con esa sensación, los cuerpos de ambos bailaban rítmicamente; las caderas de ambos se movían lentamente y subiendo gradualmente de intensidad…

-Voy a morir de placer-dijo suavemente aquel con la mirada felina, estaba embriagado de placer

-Ambos moriremos-decía Horo mientras lo abrazaba.

Por fin sintió que Ren le amaba y pertenecía.

Su esfuerzo por fin se vio recompensado.

Débilmente la luz de la mañana entraba por la habitación…su sueño había terminado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Silencio

Capítulo 2: Los últimos momentos

La alarma lo despertó de manera abrupta, todo lo vivido con Ren lo había soñado; aquellos momentos jamás regresarían.

Todo parecía estar bien al principio.

Repasaba mentalmente si algún problema era lo que estaba provocando tal situación, pero recordó que si había algo que a ambos no les parecía lo arreglaban tranquilamente hablando; como en toda relación llegaba a suceder pero no para provocar una ruptura, era tan extraño.

Noto como el violáceo empezó a rechazar su presencia de manera sutil.

La frecuencia con que se encontraban, platicaban y salían por ahí empezó a disminuir drásticamente, era evidente que ya no le ponía interés; el peli azul hacía hasta lo imposible por verlo…por encontrar un punto para poder verlo, sentirlo de nuevo suyo; ya no dormía bien y generalmente lloraba cada noche y debido a esto caía dormido. Su aspecto también empezó a deteriorase ya que el cansancio se hacía cada día más evidente, adelgazo y descuido su arreglo.

Tenía un gran nudo en el estómago.

Mientras tomaba un baño, recordó:

-Te amo-manifestó apenado intentando ocultar su rostro en entre las sabanas, jamás se había declarado y mucho menos a alguien como lo era Ren. Sentía una gran pena.

-También te amo-le brindo una mirad dulce y sin arrebato le robo un beso a un muy apenado Horo- y no sabes cuánto.

Las lágrimas se fundían con la tibia agua que recorría el rostro pálido del joven de mirada oscura que parecía haber perdido su gran alegría. Aún mantenía la esperanza, una pequeña ilusión de que aquella confesión aún fuera mutua…que fuera verdad.

Elegía de manera monótona y vacía la ropa que vestiría, recordaba como después de cada encuentro pasional Ren lo desvestía de nuevo y empezaban de nuevo, le dolía tanto en el pecho la actitud de su pareja, sí es que todavía le podía llamar así. Le venían a la mente pequeños fragmentos de cosas que jamás había podido captar pro la euforia de su relación tan perfecta y maravillosa que tenían.

En las pocas ocasiones en que salían, siempre parecía que algo importante pasaba en el celular pues el chico de mirada felina y de color dorado lo mantenía cerca de sí, respondía rápidamente mensajes y al igual que llamadas, empero él jamás intento ver a quien le escribía con tanto afán y mucho menos con quien hablaba por el hecho de que respetaba el espacio de su novio. Le molestaba ese hecho pero jamás lo dijo.

De la misma manera en que escogía su ropa ahora arregla su cabello claramente húmedo aún, ya todo lo que recordaba eran los últimos momentos de una relación que ya estaba destinada al final. Todos los recuerdos parecían un gran balde de agua fría y debió de haber supuesto que esa última conversación era una manera de disculparse e incluso de despedirse, pero de qué se disculpaba.

-Si tú me lo pidieras iría hasta el final del mundo contigo, a donde tú fueras iría sin pensarlo. Te seguiría-decía en tono suave y dulce, era un tono inusual que pasó desapercibido para el joven de cabello azul, pero debido al amor que sentía no le dio importancia. Se lamentaba no haber sido más intuitivo y saber que ser así no era común en Ren a pesar de estar muy enamorado.

-¿En verdad lo harías Ren?- preguntaba contento y lleno de amor, es que era algo que no podía evitar pues era tanto lo que sentía que simplemente le provocaba una felicidad extrema, es como si todo en ese instante hubiese desaparecido y sólo quedaran ellos dos.

-Claro que si- recordó como en ese instante en que decía eso le daba un pequeño beso en los labios que logro sonrojarlo, tal vez era verdad lo que siempre le decía: "eres como un niño todavía pues te sorprendes aún con muchas cosas".

Se tuvieron que despedir pues había llegado la hora de cada quien regresar a su casa, a pesar de que ya llevaban un largo tiempo juntos consideraban que no era el momento adecuado de vivir juntos.

En el camino recibió un mensaje: "Te amo, eso jamás lo dudes", en ese preciso momento sintió un gran abismo enfrente de sí, se sintió envuelto por la oscuridad.

Terminó de arreglarse cuando vio como una pequeña luz parpadeaba, provenía del celular. Se dejó llevar por la creencia de que podía ser Ren…el mensaje era finalmente de Yoh.

En el trayecto al lugar en el que había quedado de verse con el castaño, sabía que había pasado a segundo plano en la vida de su amado.

Jamás se comparó y tampoco sintió que él tenía que estar encima de los amigo de Ren, pero era muy evidente que para ellos estaba siempre ahí, y que apenas si podía atisbar algo de la vida de su amor…era ya como hablarle a una roca pues todo lo que le llegaba a contar era a regañadientes, recordaba aquella palabra con la que respondía cada que le preguntaba algo: "Nada"; a la par ya no prestaba atención ni interés a sus pláticas, era ya alguien invisible para la mirada que más amaba, aquel dorado inmaculado.

Su amistad con Yoh y su hermana Pilika representaban un faro en aquella incertidumbre; ahí estaba con su gran amigo. Porque él sabía que lo que en verdad estaba matándolo era la duda. El no saber que pasaba y el inminente silencio de Ren.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntaba con calma- No hay manera de cambiarlo

-No ya no la hay, te lo encargo mucho confío en que eres el único en poder cumplir este favor- miraba con una gran tristeza a su gran confidente y amigo- La realidad es muy aplastante y lo mejor para ambos, es la decisión que tome

-Eres muy fuerte y creo en que saldrás adelante. Siempre te voy a estar apoyando y si eso es lo que has decido entonces te deseo lo mejor del mundo-puso su mano en la de Horo mostrando con ese gesto que siempre iba a estar ahí para él. Debido a la gran amistad que los unía fue unos de los primeros en darse cuenta de la relación que mantenían a escondidas y también fue el primero en brindarles su apoyo al igual que observó como su amigo estaba muy mal y que Ren parecía ya no darle la importancia que merecía.

-Gracias Yoh, ya no te voy a dar lata- sonrió

Llegando a casa busco el celular que permanecía en el mismo estado que en la noche anterior, se animó a marcar, era una de esas decisiones en las que se juega la vida en una apuesta, el corazón le latía rápidamente, le sudaban las manos y temblaban, sentía toda roja su cara, era un manojo de nervios; escucho aquel sonido que avisa está conectando la llamada e inmediatamente como si la cortaran…lo intento varias veces más…lo mismo. Un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta y de inmediato corrió al baño sin poder evitar vomitar. Lloraba amargamente.

A lo lejos sonaba ocupado el número de su amado...


End file.
